


乳色幽魂

by Olamicabron



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Bottom Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Bottom Henry Cavill, Fisting, Hermaphrodites, M/M, Male Lactation, Slut Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:14:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29602305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olamicabron/pseuds/Olamicabron
Relationships: Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Emhyr var Emreis/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	乳色幽魂

多少人想要得到他啊。

女巫窥探预知梦，也摸不透白狼的归宿，感慨这世上要再过几百年才能诞生他那般美丽的灵兽，然而他并非祥瑞，因为颠覆常理的美总会引发极致的危险。

帝王对女巫的话嗤之以鼻，自恃权倾天下，没有不能掌控的事物。

恩希尔大帝的千军万马朝北推进，尽享开疆辟土的荣光，骑兵阵列在后，护送着一位神色冷艳的白发猎魔士，他姿态孤傲，漆黑的斗篷下是历战磨损的盔甲。

珍稀的落魄美人身无分文、戒心重重，缓慢前行的身影带着奔波的疲惫。帝王的巫师们很早就盯上了他，趁他休憩时设下阵法捕获，押送回营，当作行军旅程中的醉人佳酿送到了恩希尔大帝的手中。

众所周知，利维亚的杰洛特性格冷若冰霜，身子骨却极度淫荡。在见到帝王胯下那根超乎常人的沉甸甸的肉棒时，他竟像个妓女般双腿发软，乖顺地任由帝王褪去他的衣物，暴露出禁欲盔甲下的丰乳肥臀，一晚翻云覆雨后，大帝被这个娇媚尤物侍奉得心满意足，甚至将他奉为座上贵客。

世人都以为，杰洛特只是被押送回宫取悦大帝的精美玩物罢了。谁知等他们回到了尼弗迦德，大帝不顾劝阻下了诏令，把仍在襁褓中的希里公主过继给了白狼。

王后出海时殒命，白狼恰好填补了空缺，大帝也因此获得了美人全身心的臣服。

妖艳的白发猎魔人深谙驭夫之术，是天生的爱欲淫兽。日夜轮替，荒淫不堪，他被疼爱得身子骨娇软，细腰款摆间乳波荡漾，绵软细腻的极品花穴伺候着拥有巨硕龙根的帝王。多少人承受不住大帝的欲火，白狼却舒爽地施展媚态，放声吟哦，小巧的手指掰开自己的阴唇，水汪汪的嫩屄吞进了整根阳物，欢快地扭摆肥臀让巨根碾磨娇嫩的子宫壁。对淫兽而言，承欢从来不是痛苦。

但他的心中却包含着满溢的母爱。当恩希尔大帝将希里公主放到白狼怀里的时候，他便迫不及待地捧起溢奶的乳房，将奶头塞进婴儿嗷嗷待哺的小嘴里。喂奶中的白狼少见地露出生涩而羞赧的母性微笑，仿佛哺育幼崽是比性爱更让他快乐的事。

在大帝与白狼的疼宠下，小公主长得很快。天资聪颖的她调皮捣蛋，最喜欢的便是捉弄自己的养母，经常趁白狼午睡的时候溜进他的寝宫，掀起睡裙就把头钻进去，叼住红肿的乳头吸奶，在养母迷迷糊糊的呓语中快活地抚摸他柔软的肌肤。

一日午后，白狼在睡梦中发出细弱呻吟，胸口的胀痛令他悠悠转醒，睁眼的一刹那就看到女儿正津津有味地吮吸着自己的乳房，希里早就过了需要母乳喂养的年纪，但白狼却觉得女儿可爱无比，慈爱地抚摸她的头发，任由她的手掌使坏地摸向自己肥美的阴阜软肉。

大帝忙完政事回来，看到的就是母女乱伦的场景。小公主早已断奶，还躺在养母的肥乳上又吸又抓，白狼衣衫凌乱，胸乳急促地起伏，仔细一看才发现小公主正得寸进尺地把手探进白狼肥厚的大腿间，摸他潮湿花朵般的嫩逼和后面的肛门。

白狼有点手足无措，因为他看见了自己的丈夫朝他走来，仿佛在做给女儿看似的，将他肥美的臀瓣用力掰开，坚硬粗大的肉刃抵住他湿润粉嫩的阴道口，随后猛地一沉，直戳脆弱的子宫口，白狼发出一声极为尖细的哀叫，撑到大开的产道又酸又麻，他颤抖着捂住双乳，却止不住奶水喷溅而出。希里着迷地看着养母胸前那对被乳汁浸润得水亮的肥奶，忍不住扑上前抱住他的身子，叼住软弹的奶头，吸吮起了源源不断的甘甜奶水，恩希尔则吻着白狼香滑的脖颈，大手捏住白狼的敏感阴蒂，在他痉挛般的小小挣扎下阴茎狂戳猛顶，直把美人肏出了连续的潮吹。

白狼被父女俩玩弄得全身湿透，阴道里满满涨涨的是大帝的精液。待父女俩玩完了，便站在一旁观看赤裸的他在床上不自觉颤抖的模样。被肏懵的白狼无意识地夹着腿，小肉手从后面摸向已经闭合的阴道口，指节轻轻抽插肥屄的同时带出了大量白浊。随后他娇软无力地撑起身，朝爱人和孩子伸出双手，眨着媚人的金眸，让他们躺进自己奶香浓郁的怀抱里。

和希里与恩希尔生活的日子里，白狼成为了最柔情似水的母亲。仍然有人进宫请求他猎杀魔物，望向他的眼神里带着轻佻下流。对于男人来讲过于丰满的美乳随着白狼的行走而晃荡，在他挥剑时，紧绷的皮裤勒出骆驼趾的形状，在长久的运动后散发出着私密的淫香。

杰洛特依然能完成猎魔人琐碎的任务。即便恩希尔并不喜欢他以那副浸淫爱欲的情色肉体出现在大众视野里，但每当白狼任务归来，他的眼里总是闪着兴奋的光，剥开盔甲后的身躯香汗淋漓，毕竟他是个与魔怪贴身厮打都能发情的淫物，他会很乐意让帝王埋入他被淫水浸透的美臀里尽情舔食，并送上动人的媚叫。

就这样十多年过去了，帝王鬓发染霜，容颜老去，白狼的身子却依旧丰盈饱满，甚至出落得比当年更年轻美艳。

希里通过了成年的剑法试炼，在一场盛宴上喝得酩酊大醉，脑子里想的尽是自己养母的不堪秘事——近日有一黑发紫瞳的术士入宫觐见，谁知在寝宫华贵的帘帐后，他竟将那个饱受帝王恩宠的丰美尤物压在墙上，以唇舌调戏他晃荡的双乳，喷薄而出的奶液打湿了一地。

在被希里发现的时候，术士刚合拢白狼的衣衫，将手从他湿漉漉的颤抖的腿间抽出来，白狼面红耳赤，眉目含情，回头见到希里的一瞬间甚至站不稳身子，被术士一把搂住腰压在自己怀里。

撞破养母和外人的私情，愤怒的希里本想当场斥责白狼，但看到两人不顾旁人耳鬓厮磨的模样，却发现自己无法确定，对于父亲而言白狼是否有守贞的必要。所以头脑一片空白的她仅仅是沉默地离开。

而此刻的酒宴上，白狼正乖巧地依偎在大帝的怀中，那个黑发的术士十分越界地紧贴白狼而坐，将酒杯送到他嘴边，在白狼醉意微醺的推脱下与他肌肤相贴，大帝仅是看了他们一眼。坐在不远处的希里心烦意乱，不小心打翻了一个酒杯，而当她弯下腰拾起来时，看见了白狼桌底下的双腿大敞，术士的手指正抠着他的肥逼，将肉花抽插得翻进翻出，椅子上流满了白狼乱喷的淫水。

那时希里知道了，大帝根本就默许白狼的所有偷情行径，也许大帝老了，无法再满足娇媚贪婪的妻子，又或许是大帝深爱着他，甚至爱他在荒淫盛宴中流连的模样。

换言之，她也能对白狼做出同样的事了。

次日，希里又闯进了养母的闺房，掀起他的被子拽掉蕾丝内裤，挺着硕大沉重的假阳具，直接捅进了养母的屁眼。白狼被操醒，泪眼朦胧地挣扎，嘴里还不停喊着“叶……”，估计是他那个情人的名字了。

希里本不应该从假阳具中感受到快感，但她确实体验到了从未有过的高潮，难怪所有人尝过白狼的味道都戒不掉，也难怪父亲只能惯着他这样淫贱的本性。在希里把白狼操出第三次潮吹时，一个术士走了进来，此时白狼的处子嫩肛已经肿胀，油滑水亮的，希里慢慢把人手臂粗长的假阳具抽出，白狼尖叫着翻起白眼，全身痉挛倒在床上。

“希望你不要失望，小美人，叶奈法有事在身，让我过来替他取悦你。”术士的话语中带着笑意，解开自己的皮带走过来将白狼翻了个身，聚拢他的肥乳夹住自己粗硬的鸡巴。

希里看着白狼神智不清地用大奶子给人乳交的模样，绝美的容颜被泪水浸染得脆弱而动人，忍不住俯下身吻住了养母的嫩唇，在他吃惊的凝视中饥渴地吞食他嘴里的蜜津。

白狼是个极度缺爱的婊子。尽管他已经拥有了那么多人的爱，理应有所收敛，但他却永不餍足。

几年过后，大帝重病，命在旦夕，把白狼叫到病榻前的时候，留恋不舍地望着他一如当年清冷的面庞，不同的是这次白狼眼角湿润，他爬上床用肥美的大腿夹着丈夫干枯的手，用浓郁奶香包围着他，大帝缓慢地爱抚妻子的娇躯，对他说你自由了。

旧王殁了，希里成了尼弗迦德的女王，她将自己的养母豢养在高阁，如同供奉闺中女神般取悦他。白狼表面悲伤，背地里却昂首端坐，骄矜地审视着送上门的阴茎。

每日都会有不同的男人钻进白狼的寝室，他们懂得用花言巧语逗乐怀中的美人，也拥有将白狼的子宫捣得乱七八糟的巨大鸡巴，他们有时一人前来，有时被女王命令与别人共享，被操成精液容器的白狼趴在高阁围栏上，供臣民欣赏自己被操得汁水淋漓的狼狈模样。白狼无法生育，所以当他寂寞时，也会穿着洁白无瑕的长袍到宫外，接纳无家可归的孤儿们。

那些野孩子第一次见到如此美丽的造物，傻愣愣地跟着他来到皇宫，过上衣食无忧的生活。等他们稍微大了点，便开始争抢母亲的奶头，白狼的肥乳因常年哺乳而奶汁丰沛，饱满的半圆高挺着，连嫩红的乳晕都肥大了一圈，泛着肿胀的水光。被强奸时，白狼最喜欢被叼住奶头拉扯和重吮，晃荡的乳汁喷得到处都是，他尖叫扭摆，屄水溢出，又勾引得孩子们含住他的阴蒂和尿道口疯狂嘬吮，狂乱地射出尿和潮吹液。

“母亲，我这样做你会快乐吗？”

某个夜晚，希里问他，当时女王的拳头正在白狼的屁眼里钻磨，白狼哭哭啼啼，肠道努力地放松，让希里的手臂没入了小半截。

“唔嗯……”白狼说不出话，也不明白女儿究竟是什么意思，只能用点头回答。希里笑着亲吻母亲的甜蜜小嘴，回头喊了句“进来吧”，一个黑发紫瞳的熟悉身影便走了过来，看到来者的白狼惊讶地睁大了双眼。

“我知道母亲喜欢什么，所以我就找来了。”希里舔着白狼的耳垂，感受到了一旁男人的觊觎的目光。

“你和他偷情了那么多年，从父王在世地时候就开始了，你们的第一个孩子夭折，你究竟为何而流产无法生育，我也知道得清清楚楚。”

希里的拳头猝不及防地整根抽出，离开肛门发出啵地一声，白狼完全没有反应过来，被带出了一小截鲜红的肠肉，随后委屈地呜咽起来，屁股欲求不满地高高撅着。

“他是你的了。你要用尽一切办法爱护他，否则我会把你吊死在城门上。”

叶奈法回以一个挑衅而不以为然的呵笑，随后快步走到白狼床边，迫不及待地将他饱满美艳的身子抱入怀中，白狼早已被玩弄得神色恍惚，但他依然认出了叶奈法，于是依恋地伸出双臂，任由叶奈法将他抱在怀中，在希里面前与他交换起了湿黏黏的舌吻。

翌日，高阁冷清。

希里看着房间内遗留的欢爱痕迹，知道叶奈法带走了白狼，而白狼也丝毫没有一点留恋的想法。

终究是个无情而动人的婊子罢了。希里下令，将高阁烧毁，当作对淫荡母亲最后决定的成全。

end


End file.
